SUEÑO
by mar-627
Summary: Malfoy está enamorado, pero tiene miedo de expresar sus sentimientos. Mi primer Dramione


Salían de la clase de pociones y él no dejaba de pensar en lo injusto que era Snape con ella. Sí, tal vez ella se empeñaba en ayudar al idiota de Longbottom, pero ¿por qué tenía que castigarla? ¿No le bastaba con restarle puntos?

"No es que me moleste que Gryffindor pierda puntos, pero ella siempre se pone muy triste", pensaba con amargura

-¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?- Gritaba Draco Malfoy- ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué precisamente ella?

El rubio había llegado al lago y observaba el movimiento del agua y recordaba todo lo sucedido después de que Voldemort. Habían sido muchas.

Harry y Ron habían sido aceptados en la escuela de aurores, pero habían decidido primero terminar los estudios en Hogwarts y después ir allí. Habían perdonado a su padre, Lucius Malfoy, aún así debería pasar unos cuantos años en prisión por todos los crímenes que durante años cometió. Su madre, Narcisa, había solicitado el divorcio y Draco había decidido vivir con ella, incluso después de que su padre saliera de la cárce

En cuanto a él, Draco había comenzado una nueva vida. Si bien no era el mejor amigo de Potter, ahora tenían una buena relación de amistad y Weasley era… hum… Weasley, al menos ahora Draco estaba seguro de que confiaban el uno en el otro.

Pero la que más había cambiado era ella.

Ella lo había aceptado más rápido que Harry o Ron. Malfoy aún recordaba el abrazo que ella le dio cuando, después de la derrota de Voldemort, se acercó a ella y le pidió perdón por haber sido tan tonto como para llamarla _sangre sucia_ durante tantos años. Ella solo sonrío y lo abrazó. En ese momento lo supo. Él, Draco Malfoy se había enamorado de Hermione Granger.

Soltó un largo y lento suspiro.

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?- Escuchó una dulce voz detrás de él.

Y ahí estaba ella. Su bella Hermione sonriéndole, como a él tanto le gustaba. Si en ese momento muriera, lo haría de buen grado, llevándose como última imagen la sonrisa de la mujer que más amaba.

-¡Draco!- llamó Hermione- ¿En qué piensas?

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ah! No, en nada- "Nada que no sea tu sonrisa" pensó- Solo observo el agua.

- Ah… ¿sabes?, acabo de terminar mi relación con Ron- Lo dijo con una abrumadora tranquilidad.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?- Una extraña luz de esperanza había nacido en el interior del rubio cuando escuchó a su amada- ¿Por qué?

-Por que…

"¡¿Por qué?" Pensó desesperado

-… amo a otro hombre

-¿A quién?- En un instante su corazón se detuvo, pero después comenzó a latirle tan rápido que creyó que se notaría a través de su uniforme- Hermione dime, por favor- pidió-.

La castaña lo miró detenidamente, como preguntándose si sería correcto contestarle.

-¡Vamos! No le diré a nadie, Herms- La miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Es que... yo…mejor hablemos de otra cosa, Draco… no debí mencionar eso último.

"¡¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me haces esto, Hermione?" Pensaba desesperado

-¿Por qué no quieres decirme?- preguntó tímidamente

-Es que… tengo miedo, Draco… miedo a que él no me ame

-¡¿Pero qué dices?- Se sorprendió, eso no se lo esperaba- Hermione, ¿quién no sería capaz de quererte? Eres una chica inteligente, bondadosa y muy hermosa.

-¿Eso crees?- Se había sonrojado.

-¡Sí!- ups, error: se había puesto aún más rojo que Hermione- Eres mi amiga- añadió

La castaña apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su rubio amigo. A él le fascinaba.

-Creo que él no me aceptará: no está acostumbrado a chicas como yo.

Draco la abrazó, no le gustaba verla en un estado tan triste y ella al sentir ese gesto comenzó a llorar

-Hermione…

-¿Qué haré Draco? ¿Qué haré si le digo que lo amo y él me rechaza?

-¿En verdad lo amas?- Se entristeció al preguntar esto último

-Sí… lo amo desde hace varios años,-Hermione se había calmado un poco- pero yo no quería aceptarlo, no creí que la atracción que sentía hacia él se convertiría en amor…

Cuando Hermione terminó se produjo un silencio, en el que el rubio cavilaba sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Entonces, si amas a otro chico desde hace años,-¡Merlín, tenía que preguntarle!-¿por qué comenzaste a salir con Weasley? ¿Por qué fuiste su novia?

-Por que lo quiero. Sé lo que estás pensando- dijo Hermione mirando el rostro del chico-: "¿Quieres a Ron pero amas a otro?"- Draco sonrío era exactamente lo que estaba pensando- En verdad lo quiero y estuve enamorada de él durante varios años, pero desde que me di cuenta de que amaba a alguien más, el amor que sentía por Ron se fue transformando en cariño, yo diría que era más un amor de hermanos. Y cuando la guerra contra Voldemort terminó, supe que lo que tenía con Ron debía terminar.

Esa era una conversación muy interesante para Draco Malfoy. Hermione había sido su enemiga durante casi siete años, hacía solo unos meses que la amaba y eran "amigos", y ahora ella estaba ahí contándole lo que realmente sentía por el pelirrojo. Ese era un momento muy extraño.

-¿Por qué tengo miedo de amar? Suena patético…

-No- corrigió el rubio- Tienes miedo de no ser amada y no deberías de temer, el chico del que estas enamorada debería sentirse afortunado de que te fijes siquiera en él… al menos así me sentiría yo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Él no podía creer lo que había hecho, le había dicho a Hermione que se sentiría afortunado de ser el chico por el que ella sufría. Granger tenía una mirada extraña, por alguna razón parecía decidida, pero ¿decidida a qué?

-¿Tú me amas?- dijo

-Sí.

-Es lo que necesitaba escuchar- y sin más Hermione se lanzó a los brazos del rubio y lo besó.

Draco no sabía que rayos estaba pasando. Él le dijo a Hermione que la amaba y al parecer ella también lo amaba eso parecía un sueño, un maravilloso sueño…

-¡Malfoy, despierta!- una voz rabiosa le gritaba.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Cómo que qué pasó? Te quedaste dormido ahí sentado

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Ya me oíste, ahora será mejor que regresemos al castillo-y sin más la chica comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio.

Draco Malfoy se había quedado dormido mientras observaba el lago, su confesión de amor, su maravilloso sueño era eso: un sueño.


End file.
